


The Man Who Fell To Earth

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 一个乱七八糟的脑洞 不太成功另一个世界的罗杰捡到了布莱恩





	The Man Who Fell To Earth

昨晚雨下了好久，又可以去拣锂电池，罗杰背上袋子走出门。

好几个月没有下过垃圾雨，这让罗杰的生活变得艰难。上个雨季的库存不多了，他省吃俭用，总是饿着肚子躺平，尽量在白天也睡觉，虽然这里永远是白天。

罗杰走了好远，袋子慢慢鼓起来。太阳明晃晃，把土地和红棕色的空气照的发白。他捡起今天最后一块电池的时候，也捡到了布莱恩。这是垃圾雨从来没有下过的东西呢，罗杰这样想。把布莱恩拖回家。

布莱恩梅醒来的时候罗杰坐在他旁边拆电池，“罗杰？”布莱恩撑起身体看看罗杰，又看看周围，表情复杂。他躺在狭小逼仄的山洞里，脚边有一小堆金属方块。“罗杰？那是你的名字吗？”罗杰拿起一块电池爬过来凑近布莱恩。“你还好吗？需要锂电池吗？”蓝色眼睛看着布莱恩一眨一眨的。“这是什么鬼地方？”布莱恩看着洞口，外面透进赤红色的光，尘土颗粒漂浮在水淀粉一样粘滞的空气中。

四年前罗杰就在这样的空气中醒来，那一天他发现了这个洞口，然后就在这里住下来。不知道这是哪里也不会思考自己是谁。每天的愿望就是能够下很大的垃圾雨，垃圾雨会带来锂电池，这样他就可以填饱肚子。

布莱恩感到绝望，他想回家。和罗杰说起地球的时候更加绝望，因为罗杰根本听不懂他在说什么。“这他妈是好莱坞的科幻电影吗？”布莱恩靠着墙壁思考人生。突然大喊大叫把正在拆锂电池的罗杰吓了一跳。他爬出洞口进入橙色的空气中，这个地方像巨大的正在经历沙尘暴的垃圾场。什么都没有，没有植物没有人只有红色尘土和地面覆盖的废弃金属垃圾，重复的景色延伸到地平线，一览无余。

布莱恩花了很久才搞清楚面前的罗杰并不是他的鼓手。他告诉罗杰燃料是很有用的东西。“比锂电池更有用吗？”罗杰用蓝色眼睛看着他，布莱恩呼吸困难。“当然了。”这个金色头发的傻瓜并不是罗杰，但是他们一样的傻。“有燃料的话就可以回家了。”这是布莱恩绞尽脑汁回忆了许多看过的科幻电影得出的结论，主角总是要经历磨难，大部分的剧情都是失败，但最后总能成功。

于是罗杰跟着布莱恩每天出去捡垃圾，一周了也没有出现任何布莱恩想要的燃料或零件。但罗杰曾经没去过的地方有许多锂电池埋在金属堆下，可以维持他们两个人的消耗。罗杰每次找到一块总是很开心，小心翼翼放进袋子里，眼睛笑得眯成一条缝，睫毛微微颤动，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。布莱恩看着他乱糟糟的金发。就像一只小动物。他这样想。

日子一天天过去，布莱恩越来越绝望，仿佛整个世界里只有挖不完的锂电池，每一块都在告诉他留在这里。布莱恩有时会想到另一个罗杰，在一个雨夜他们吵得天翻地覆，布莱恩一气之下冲出家门，对着巨大落地窗比出中指，对他大喊：“操你的，罗杰。”声音淹没在倾盆大雨中。这是他最后的记忆。

第39年的时候，他们终于挖完了整片陆地上的所有电池，一块也没有了。地面上不再有新的废弃金属，红棕色的沙土翻上来，厚厚的一层盖住地表，这片土地前所未有的空旷。垃圾雨很久没下了，大概有两三年，布莱恩记不清楚。罗杰和布莱恩安静的躺在小山洞里，饿的有气无力。罗杰用手捂着最后一块锂电池，然后掰开布莱恩的手心放进去。布莱恩缓缓摇头。“你拿着吧，我不会去别处。反正过不了几天我们也会死在这里。”布莱恩半颌着眼睛，转头看着罗杰。罗杰眨眨眼，显出很严肃的样子，把小小的电池放进布莱恩的衬衣口袋中。电池透过薄薄的衣料压在布莱恩的左胸口，带着罗杰的手的温度。真是个小傻瓜，布莱恩想。他挪了挪身体，拨开罗杰额头上的碎发，轻轻的把嘴唇贴上去。罗杰睁大蓝眼睛望着他，然后哼哼唧唧的，钻进他的怀里。布莱恩太困了，他梦到了很多很多年前，他抱着乐队的金发鼓手缩在录音室的旧沙发上打盹，鼓手安静平稳的呼吸吹在他的脖颈。

他在家门口的屋檐下醒来，黑夜中还是瓢泼大雨。布莱恩的衣服贴在身上，雨水顺着脖子流下来激得他发抖。

“你去哪里了？”门突然打开，金发鼓手把他拖进来，眯着眼睛问他，靠在门边手指夹着烟。屋子里很暗，烟头一明一灭。布莱恩看到他冲出家门时罗杰砸碎在门上的玻璃杯残骸。他头痛欲裂，眼泪突然流下来。罗杰吓了一跳，过去抱住他，闭上眼睛亲吻他。布莱恩尝到了罗杰嘴里总有的万宝路的味道，眼泪流进嘴角，又苦又咸。他把头埋进他垂在肩膀的毛绒绒的金发里。

天刚刚亮弗莱迪就来拍门，“罗杰！布莱恩！快点！录音室可是付过钱的！”罗杰哼哼唧唧的在床上扭动。布莱恩亲亲他裸露的脊背，起床穿衣服。一小块东西从他的衬衣口袋掉在地毯上，发出小小的闷响。布莱恩拿起它，方方正正的，外皮闪着银灰色光芒，是一块锂电池。


End file.
